The Elite 8 and the Prodigy
by xxPockyStraw21xx
Summary: Crypton Academy's prized possession were the Elite 8. 8 seats for the smartest students. Len Kagamine holds the first seat while believing being smart is everything "Because you have friends, admirers, jobs- you name it." Meanwhile, there sits Rin Kagamine, who's life is geared more to being normal- average. "If you were smart enough, being an Elite took more than what you gained."
1. Chapter 1

**~Prolouge~**

Soothing, relaxed breaths were inhaled and exhaled as she slept in REM stage. The peace of the morning was left untouched, with the birds chittering to their acquaintances. A few pieces of used clothing were pushed off to the side of the bed, as lady cleanliness was too busy (moreover, too lazy) to throw it in the laundry basket. Other than that, the area was quite clear of any obstructions. Cold air seeped into the room from the somewhat open door, causing her to subconsciously raise the covers. Unfortunately, the alarm blared it's irritating racket.

She drew a sharp breath, and groggily sat up. With closed eyes she sat for a moment. Immediately after, her firm hands slammed the snooze button violently. Sleep lingered in her half-opened eyes as her legs made way to the closet. However, she stopped half way, sheepishly realizing she didn't wash last week's uniform set. But...

She turned.

On her bed was her soiled uniform. Nevertheless, she put it on, dismissing the fact it was a couple days old. As she slipped on her skirt, she eyed the roughly stacked piles of paper laying on her desk. It was a mountain of work, fairly tedious in it's own right, and barley worth any credit. It was barely worth anything. In a second, she made her decision.

Stepping down the stairs, lady cleanliness went to the kitchen, and opened the fridge, deciding what to eat. She didn't really have alot of choices, but she chose oranges for breakfast as lunch. Before closing the fridge, she spied the half empty carton of ice cream. Stuffing it in her bag, she recalled on the news that today afternoon was going to be hot.

With a click, the front door was locked. Her short hair didn't sway much by the gentle breeze, but was still cooled by the freezing morning air. She walked to school adjusting her bow and eating an orange.

Rin Kagamine dawdled enthusiastically. To her, school was amusing and terrifying.

If stress was a disease, everybody would probably be dead right now- if not, a loong time ago.

Crypton Academy's yard was utterly blank. The trees stood solemnly, towering above the school. Vibrant flower beds sat in the morning dew. Locals would probably assume the day was off for some uncalled holiday. For a student attending Crypton Academy, there was only one reason.

* * *

Messy locks of blonde hair were tousled as the blue-eyed boy walked the halls of Crypton Academy with long strides. His pace was not slow, nor fast. However, there was a slight rush to it, a panicked feel. Behind him sauntered a tall, lean boy and a tall, strong girl (though, still shorter than the boy by a couple inches.) The boy called over to his friend.

"Lennnnn, can we just go back to class. The others are gonna get worried." Len stared at his friend from the corner of his eye as he continued his brisk pace.

"If Kaito doesn't come back to class we're gonna have bigger problems." The boy sighed.

"As much as Kaito is an idiot, he would never miss the placement test." The girl pointed to the boy.

"Mikuo's kinda right Len... Kaito probably wouldn't miss something as important as today."

"But what if he forgot! I mean, he is the 6th seat in our school, but this is Kaito! Anything could happen!"

Kaito was a smart person, but he was a complete idiot as a friend.

"You worry too much, it's not like he died or anything." Len stopped in his tracks as his eyes bulged out.

"Gumi..." Mikuo whispered," instead of Kaito being dead, I think Len already died from a panic attack."

"Haha..."

* * *

Rin walked along the asphalt, taking in the silence. She was fully aware of the event happening today, and didn't bother coming early.

"Who the heck cares anyway?," she muttered.

Ironically, the whole school did... except Rin. On the placement tests- or more specifically, the last day of placement week- every single student and teacher would arrive early. Why?

Rin walked up the steps to Class A-1. The Class A-1, as classes B-1 to C-3 would sometimes refer to, was special. Unlike the rest of the students, Class A-1 was an extremely small class. Normally, 30-40 kids were grouped up in a room, the numbers getting bigger as the rank went down. The more students meant a lower class.

Class A-1's amount of students...

Turning her heel on the corner, Rin strolled down the hall, silently dreading her decision to come here. Sadly, her expectations were shot down, as she assumed the pressure would lessen after a couple years. Rin sighed inwardly. She disliked the tension greatly, it was basically unmoving air. Not only that, everything is the same. The school watched Class A-1 take the placement test through the classes large windows, wondering who'll take number 1.

'Wait...' Rin thought, something was off,' there's someone missing.'

Not only that, Rin also realized the atmosphere was different. It was more panicked that usual. She also realized the students were gossiping about what would happen to the 6th seat.

As far as she knew, the 6th seat belonged to Kaito.

Rin started to walk past the mob, listening in to their chatter.

"Maybe Luka would get it, she's just right behind him."

"But why would Kaito miss something as important as the placement test!?" Rin had to agree. The 8 seats were the most prized thing in Crypton academy.

"Maybe somebody restricted him from coming." Laughter almost escaped her mouth, to Rin, Kaito being restricted was like Phrenology being right- it was unbelievable.

"That could be true...the teachers couldn't find him no matter where they looked."

Rin caught herself before she turned to look, and just kept walking. Obviously they didn't really eat lunch on the rooftop.

She walked briskly around the corner and ran to the elevator. Rin thought of why they didn't think of the possibility he was asleep. Why did she remember that he liked to sleep when stressed. It wasn't obvious, but it's not like Kaito _really_ hid it, and if he did, he never really did it well. However, Rin only knew because last year her locker was next to his fanclub.

Rin pressed the highest button, and the elevator soared up in seconds. Class A-1 was the highest class, therefore more commonly known as the Elite 8. It was located at the highest point of the building, privileged with the amazing view. It was one of the reasons why the windows were freakishly big, other than that to give air.

The elevator opened and Rin strode over to the storage behind the elevator. She lightly pulled the handle to reveal a sleeping Kaito, and she had to admit, he looked pretty innocent.

"Kaito...Kaito..wake up," Rin said a bit loudly, she didn't want to scare to poor boy to death. She wondered of how to wake up a sleeping Kaito...,"For the love of oranges! Kaito! I HAVE ICE CREAM!"

In a flash, he sat up, screaming.

"Really?" Rin kicked his face.

"THE PLACEMENT TEST IS TODAY IDIOT RUN OR DIE."

His eyes bulged out, and he ran like his life was on the line.

Meanwhile, Rin relaxed and sat down, taking in the cold air and the beautiful view.

Kaito ran down the stairs, opting out the elevator because he was in a rush.

In only seconds he bursted into class screaming,"IM HERE!"

Following that was silence.

The 7 Elites looked up to meet their idiotic friends eyes.

Len slowly stood up, and walked over to the Kaito. When he reached him, he kicked him in the face.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Len yelled,"WE WERE WORRIED SICK."

"Ah..about that..you se-"

Sweet Ann, the official supervising the placement test, gave a cough.

"Ah, gentlemen, may you please take your seats and resume your test." She gestured to Kaito,"Please start you test."

Sweet Ann sat back down, but she faintly remembered another student that were to take the test.

"Where is the last student?"

The Elite 8 looked up in confusion.

* * *

Rin sat down and thought about last week. Truth be told, she made a mistake she instantly regretted. And it was hell to fix it.

But she didn't know for sure if it anyone saw it.

The final Placement test was not only reserved for the Elite 8, it was also reserved for whoever signed up, aka Rin.

Rin decided to sign up because she thought it was time to show her abilities. Of course, she couldn't hide it forever. But when she heard Len's only friends were the Elites, she was reminded of herself. The reason why she never showed her abilities? Her friends. If she did do that...

* * *

"Last student?" Len jeered," _What last student?_ Not a single person in this school is as smart as us 8. Everyone else is just mindlessly stupid."

"But I was so sure...I saw someone's name on the signup sheet..."

* * *

 **...if she did...**

* * *

Miku leaned forward and asked politely.

"Um... can you please- n-not like you have to! but... who signed up...?"

Sweet Ann closed her eyes and tried to remember.

"I believe her name was either Rui or Rin."

* * *

 **It would be likely she would never be able to talk to them again.**

* * *

Author's note:

I would like to note that this is, indeed, a RinxLen story.

Hollu craps ._. Im sorry it's so short ;-; its only around 1,600 words. I'll try to make the next chappie longer. ;-; Please review comments or criticism on the story! ^-^!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Quick note, there's a bit of profanity. Hurr Durr.**

Chapter 1

 _"Who the hell is Rui?"_

The Elites, excluding Mikuo (they don't know where the crap he went), moved on to the rooftop after they had finished the test, most of them confused by Sweet Ann's "misconception," with Len being the only exception. He was just ticked off with someone taking Gakupo's seat- or in other words, the 8th seat. However, lucky for him, no one did.

"Aren't you forgetting the other girl? That Rin girl she also mentioned?" Meiko, who currently held the 5th seat, nonchalantly reminded him. Len waved it off, flicking his wrist towards Meiko.

"As if she'd sign up. Kaito had already told me the stuff he knows about her- and she's in Class C-3!" Meiko swung her head around and glared at Kaito, suspicious to why he'd known something like that. After all, he did stalk Miku a week after the graduation. Poor Miku had to bear the weight of his stalking and perverse actions.

Kaito shrunk down in the corner and whimpered as Meiko zeroed in at him.

"I-I-I only k-know because she's the only one I know from middle school. W-we've only talked a few times." Kaito could literally feel Meiko's glare pierce at him. His reputation as a pervert never died with her- she knew she herself was a busty women. Kaito's muscles relaxed as he felt her stare simmer down.

"Did she do well in school?" Out popped in Gakupo, eyeing the surprised Kaito. Kaito replied with an uncertain tone.

"Well, i'm not sure entirely. But assuming from her position here, she must've done pretty bad...but, you know! She still did pretty good to get in here!" Kaito smiled, but Len scowled. Kaito looked at him and sighed. The Elite 8 knew very well of Len.

"Len, we know you don't like those types of people..." Gumi started. She didn't like this part of Len. Gumi was a girl who wore goggles, and is known for her inventive streak- the mind that holds it got her the 3rd seat.

"Don't like is a bit too soft. I absolutely loathe them. How can you like someone that's just plain out stupid!" Miku sat next to Gumi, nervously glancing to her. Miku was a bubbly girl, but she didn't know how to handle these situations. She held the 2nd seat. Many people wonder how she's so smart with such a perfect social life.

" _Well,_ I know how."

Len swiveled his head to look towards Luka. Luka was a finely bodied girl, and seemed to have no troubled leaning back on the wall. She was currently holding 7th seat.

"I know you would." Luka flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes. Before the Elite 8, she lived in are poor district where many children screwed up in school, however, she was great friends with them. The fact that Len hated those people pissed the hell out of Luka.

"You know, oh, _dear_ , _sweet Lenny_ , of how I came from the lesser-ranked class..."

Silence.

"With all those _moronic_ stupid kids..."

Silence.

"That I held a long _friendship_ wi-"

"K, lady I do not wanna listen to your sob story or anything else, so shut your mouth and your legs." Luka froze and glared-not at Len, no, it would've been better- but at Mikuo. He had just arrived back to class.

"Why you little-!" Mikuo put a hand to her face and close his eyes.

"Uppbapbapp. Sh. Quiet Lady beast." This...well, this was Mikuo. He currently holds the 4th seat, and the longest record for the most consecutive wins in debate club. Mikuo also is the most sassiest person in the Elite 8.

"AYYYYEEYEYE! Wassup, so I went to the office! " Mikuo shouted with dramatic flare, he leaned in, pausing to beckon the others to lean in too," anddd I found virtually nothing. Such a shame." Groans were made throughout the room.

"Is it too late to kill him?" Gumi softly murmured. Mikuo made a dramatic motion of sitting down with his arms outstretched.

"Relaxx, i'm kidding. Eh...kinda...sorta? Meh. But I gotta say, all I found out from 758628 flights of stairs was just stuff about that Rui girl. Apparently she's in Class B-2." Mikuo grinned, and laughed sheepishly," I have no clue on that other girl." Len gingerly got up from his chair and lied on the couch. He blew out a breath.

"Doesn't that make her the idiot who signed up? She's in Class B-2 and that other one's in Class C-3," Len squinted, frowning towards the scenery below them."Can we go now?"

"Hell to the no. I just climbed up a billion flights of stairs, I ain't going down three thousand more." Miku stared at him for a while in confusion. Mikuo looked at her.

"What?" Miku scratched her neck.

"Didn't Kaito just take the elevators a while ago?"

Silence.

...

Down the hall Miku and Mikuo watched as the elevator opened. A pair of teachers passed down the hall, chattering to themselves while taking sips of coffee. Mikuo stared in disbelief, before his kness buckled down, his hands pressed on the ground as he lifelessly dropped. In seconds, he lay sprawled on the floor.

"Why."

* * *

Rin was very worried. And by worried, she was freaking out. More like having a panic attack, and it was bad enough being cooped in the girl's restroom's stall. The news of the sign up sheet lit up around campus like spreading butter on toast. And right now, she was the butter slowly melting onto the hot toasted bread. She could be utterly screwed.

Rin ran her hand through her hair. It was damp with sweat. She was so sure, so sure, that she ripped off the first sheet before anyone could see it. It was exactly one 1:26 pm, around just 34 minutes. 'How did anyone see it before?!' Rin questioned herself frantically. All she wanted to do was have a good, long cry. And that was it. Rin didn't want to hold back anything else, finally, she had it, and she cried. However, she didn't plan on soft cries to turn into full-out sobbing. Actually at first, she only whimpered and screamed softly into her jacket, but then it got louder, and louder, and more emotional. Rin started thinking about every part of life she could screw up on. 'Miki...Teto...Ren...' Rin's eyes widened threatening to spill, but then she just let them close shut,"..Rui.."

Rui Kagene. She was part of Rin's group, suprisingly the smartest too, just ahead of Teto. Then came Ren, and finally Miki and Rin. They were all together. All one happy bundle of friends. Atleast, until Rui switched.

* * *

"You're _WHAT!?_ "

It was a month into their 1st year of high school, and it was a pretty average day. The leaves were coloring into specks of autumn colors as summer winded down. Even as it was still early fall, the hot summer air didn't go away yet. However, some students transitioned into their winter clothing already. Rin and Teto especially had fun poking fun at they're poor choices, as they sweated in their uniform- only at the ones who were popular though. Like the Elite 8's #4 and #6. #6 wore a muffler too. Heaven knows how dead they would be.

How Rui announced she was switching, it was a complete suprise to everyone- catching even Rin off guard. No one had thought of the possibility that one of them would be switching- they've been the Class C buddies, it was only a month, but it seemed like they were together forever.

"I-I'm," Rui looked around, fiddling with her hands. Her voice wavered with every syllable as she answered Rin,"I'm switching."

The 4 of them gazed at her, with Ren breaking the silence. Ren chuckled.

"Oh please, Rui, you gotta do better than that to trick us! I know we're stupid but we're not that stupid!" Ren grinned widely. Rui, however, looked down, hiding her face from her friends. Ren, while realizing her statement wasn't a joke, slowly retracted his grin into a facial expression of disbelief.

"Wha...Rui..." Miki had watched her glance around nervously,"...but...why?"

Rui started to talk, but quickly caught herself. Miki clutched onto her and started to wheedle Rui in her softest tone.

Rin sat there, wondering why. Why Rui.

A bleak scraping sound hit their ears. Teto pulled her chair back with one swift motion, and ran out of the cafeteria. She had always been one to run away with her problems. Though, it wasn't her fault, she impulsively went for the flight response.

...

Silence enveloped the table. Miki sat up, brushed her skirt, and walked away briskly, leaving only Rin, Rui, and Ren. Rui churned subtly.

"I'm happy for you." Rui looked up at Rin. She looked to the side.

"I know I shouldn't be selfish, but I can't stand the thought of seperating from you. Even when you're currently in C-2, it's so hard to contact you already. Aleast..." Rin trailed off.

"Aleast you'll still be our friend." Ren finished her sentence. Rin glanced at him before nodding her head.

"Yeah. I promise." Rui smiled.

They chattered about her future until the bell rang. Rui went to her class as Rin and Ren walked to theirs together. They both smiled as they felt happy Rui wouldn't leave them.

* * *

Rin slumped over the toilet seat, recalling the event from 1st year. How Rui switched. How everyone reacted. How she _promised they'd still be friends._

* * *

"Have you talked to Rui lately?"

Ren asked Rin. Rin raised her eyebrows in suprise. It was already 2 months after Rui announced she would be switching.

"Huh?" Rin was puzzled, "Actually, no.."

"Lately, I tried to talk to her about eating with us, but..." Ren squinted, "She said she was gonna go eat with a couple of girls from Class B-2."

Rin hopes plummeted.

"...It's been a month since she's ever eaten with us." Ren nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

...

"Do you ever think she's gonna come back."

...

"I don't know."

...

...

"Ren...will you ever leave us?" He smiled.

"No Rin, I promise." Rin cheekily smiled back at him.

"Ren I swear to citrus if you do I will kick your butt."

Ren laughed, his eyes shining with joy. He was happy Rin was going to stay Rin.

"Oh!" Rin jumped up,"I forgot my phone! CRAPPP..." She sheepishly looked to her friend, urging him to go on without her.

"Either way you still would go home without me. I was planning to go to the bakery." Rin insisted. Ren blew up his cheeks.

"Then let's go together! I want muffins and cupcakes." Rin groaned.

"Change of plans. I'm picking up sanitary products." Ren stepped back from Rin. Terror filled his eyes.

"Your'e...You're a girl?!"

"Okay, screw you. Im going, and I ain't getting you anything. See you." Rin turned around and jogged back to her locker.

"nO RIN PLEASE!"

"HAHA SCREW YOU!"

Rin jogged out chuckling and ran up the stairs. Since it was only a couple of flights, she didn't feel there was a need to use the elevator. The environment was dead already.

"Why don't you go with us to lunch from now on?"

Rin instantly stopped and refrained from making anymore noise. However, she silently tip-toed up next to the doorway. Rin slowly peered in, stepping back from the trashcan. Rin saw Rui and Sonika leaned near the lockers.

"Huh?" Rui mildly looked shocked. Sonika hooted.

"Come one silly! You're in Class B-2 now, you don't wanna hang with those Class C losers." Sonika leaned down closer to Rui, "Or do you?"

Rin chuckled softly. 'PFFFT! Like hell Rui is ever gonna leave us you stupid dum-'

"Of course not!" Rin widened her eyes."I had to have friends you know." Rui started to say something else, but she trailed off. Sonika laughed, dismissing her last sentence.

"Of course you don't. I was just playing with ya. Now come on, let's go to the bakery." Sonika closed her locker, "And let's take the stairs, it'll be faster."

'Oh crap.'

Rin stepped back and accidentally nudged the trashcan. She could hear their foosteps coming closer. Looking around her, there wasn't anything else. Rin panicked. She wasn't that desperate. The door handle turned. Okay, she was door opened. A gust of air blew by as they came out and walked down the stairs. Rin popped out and looked out, spying for anyone.

'Stupid Rui.'

When she was finally sure no one was near, Rin lifted her foot to get out. But the trashcan tilted, and fell with her. Rin yelped as she collided with the floor, and the trashcan. Atleast her chest was as flat. You don't wanna ever fall on your breasts.

Rin stumbled to get up, but she couldn't.

"Ew."

Rin looked up. A blonde boy with blue eyes looked down at her with digust. She chuckled sheepishly. Rin smiled at him.

"Do you mind helping me up?" The boy laughed loudly, mocking Rin.

"Not someone as stupid as you. What kind of idiot crawls into a trashcan?" He opened the door, "Oh, I forgot, there's you." The boy walked inside and let the door close. Rin crawled out and stood up. She didn't want to show it, but she was really hurt. Not much was inflicted by the boy.

'So mean.' Rin lightly thought, but then glowered, 'But not as mean as her.'

Rin muttered something under her breath. Something barely audible, but still noticeable. It was laced with heart break and angst, with a tinge of fury. It wasn't a normality for her to say this, she wasn't this kind of person, but she still did have this side to her. Rin glared.

"Rui, you selfish half-assed liar."

* * *

Rin sat up, the events flashed through her mind. She was albeit more calmer now, although she wasn't quite sure. Rin only acted how she was before because of her old friends. Now she only had Miki. A month after Rui abandoning the Class C buddies, Ren left to America. Rin remembered how she cried for hours straight when he told her. Two months after that, Teto left too, leaving for Taiwan. Rin sobbed even more.

It took only three months for 3 friends to disappear.

Rin stood up and walked out of the stall. She had enough crying today. It's been years since the last time, the last time being when they left. Rin wiped her face with her sleeve to absorb her tears. Oddly, she felt nothing damp. Rin looked up to the mirror and touched her cheek. Her heart jumped. She questioned if her feelings were genuine...

Rin's face was completely dry. She ran out.

* * *

"Where the hell did they go?"

Len lied on the couch, waiting around impatiently for his friends. He chastised himself for trusting them. They assured him they would just go grab a bite to eat and come back in 10 minutes, but they haven't came back in half an hour.

'Do I really have to do this myself?' Len groaned. He didn't want to go to that Rui girl all by himself, it would be awkward. And besides, it would put too much stress on her if he only went, they would badger her on why he was visiting her. He couldn't help if he was unimaginably sexy and beautiful, he was also First Seat for crying out loud.

Maybe he'll just go to the Cafeteria and meet them there. He was getting impatient.

Len rolled off the couch and straightened himself out, brushing his flaxen hair with his fingers. He did have to look his best if he was going out. He strode out of his classroom and around the corner in a hurried manner, walking even faster as he saw the elevator. Len pressed the button, waited for a bit, and went inside. There he tapped the button for the cafeteria before the elevator closed. Down he went...or not. He watched as the door opened again to let in a short haired blonde girl. Len inwardly groaned. He just wanted to get to his friends already. The girl double tapped the already highlighted button, irking Len a bit more. He knew that shouldn't piss him off, but he hated stupid things.

'Couldn't she see it was already highlighted? What need did she have to press it again?' Len realized how stupid his thoughts were and calmed down. It was just a button, nothing else. The elevator closed and finally went down. The cafeteria was around 20 floors down, and Len relaxed. He didn't like straying from his friends. It's not like he was antisocial, but he was bonded pretty well with them, plus they weren't stupid. Well, atleast most of the time.

With each passing floor, Len's shoulders loosen.

'Almost there...'

But no, fate had a cruel twist for him. Len's phone rang, and he swiftly opened it. He spoke.

"Hello?" A young girl spoke into the phone. Miku.

"Len! Where are you?" Miku asked, concerned, "We're back, and you're not here." Len froze.

'What the heck.'

"What?" He could hear someone snatching the phone, probably Mikuo, he probably also put it on speaker, too.

"LENNNNN WHEREE AREEE YOUU!? You didn't get eaten by the fangirls did you?" Len felt embarrassed as the girl in the elevator eyed him oddly. She could hear Mikuo.

"Okay, shut up. I was going to meet up with you guys since you were taking so freaking long. Now I'm in the elevator." Len felt a little rumble, and made sure to tell the principal to get the gears fixed.

"Sorry Len," Gumi spoke, "Kaito got us held up when someone took the last carton of ice cream." Len shook his head, 'What an idiot.'

"I'll be coming back. Give me five minutes." He heard Kaito screaming.

"LEN COMMME BACKKK." Kaito roared into the mic.

Beep.

Len hung up, and looked at the girl. She glanced at him, and started to say something. But she couldn't, as the elevator wobbled and slipped. And down, down, down they went. Len fell down as the girl braced herself onto the corner. And crack.

The elevator shaft hit bottom, making the shaking stop. However, there was a distinct creaking sound. The girl stayed standing a bit dazed and Len stumbled up from the floor. He propped himself on the wall, and realized what just happened. The girl cleared her voice, and started to say what she was going to say.

"Nice friends you got there."

* * *

 **Author's note: Dang, I feel so proud to write this much. But it probably sucks, my writing usually makes my stories rushed and unrealistic, so i'm trying to tone it down now. But still, I probably rushed it. Ugh. Anyway, if you actually read A/Ns then I please ask you to not skip those big paragraphs. I'm trying to fit some stuff into there that I want the readers to read. Sometimes its worth it sometimes it's not I don't know. Ohoh! This does seem like alot like Special A. Weeell, the only thing I would say is similar is the Elite 8. To be honest, it was entirely unintentional, I only realized this after I read the reviews. Haha. Anywayys, Give me some critism on it. But don't be mean. Seriously, I hate dealing with crap.**

 **violwtmistress: AYYYE, I'm glad it's not boring. And thank you for being the first reviewer. It means alot :D THANK YOU**

 **Danniboiisreal: Idontknowwhattosayomgyouwrote'TamagotchiLen'whatcanIsay. I can't believe it :0 THANK YOU**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Rin rubbed her eyes and yawned as she trekked down into the cafeteria, taking off her extremely unnatural poofy bow from her head. It was a mystery to her, cloth does not, and never has, ever, stood upright and fluffed for the entire day, much less the majority of her life. Then again, she has seen wires sewn into cosplay costumes to keep the bows upright. She stared at the piece of cloth inquisitively before stuffing it down into her bra, something she'd seen female assassins in video games do (a reason why video games are useful in humanity.)

The artificial light made the room extremely bright like that time Rin was rushed in the hospital on a stretcher.

Good times.

Navy blue tables swirled around the room, which contrasted greatly with the white tiles. The windows were tinted dark, leaving little to no sunlight into the room, something Rin was greatly grateful for. Did you want sun shining down on you as you ate? No. She felt sticky.

Anyway, the cafeteria was so cold, you could have left Kaito's ice cream here and it wouldn't even melt. Rin really hoped the lunch lady didn't actually spend the whole 7 hours here everyday, she liked her. It wasn't that bad though, the lively chatter made up for it. Talking with friends in a room with classmates wasn't as bad as many would think it'd be- it was nice perk of being ordinary.

"Rinnnn!"

Rin looked around her sides.

D...Did she hear something?

"Oh~ Rinny-kins!"

Maybe it was her imagination.

"HEEELLLOO."

She could've sworn she knew this voice.

"You can stop ignoring me now."

Sure.

Actually she knew who this was, but she decided to not say anything. Rin turned around and greeted her best friend, smiling deviously. That cherry red hair and those cherry red eyes.

And cherry red lips

And cherry red clothes

And cherry red phone

And cherry red backpack

Might as well be a cherry in disguise.

This world is weird.

Oh joy.

"Hey!" Miki bounced over smiling widely, giving Rin a good shot of her dangerously short skirt. The blonde immediately looked up.

"How was class?" Rin stared down at her best friend's extremely short skirt- if it could still be a called a skirt.

"It's sucked, as usual. World History is so hard now...! How do they expect me to memorize 10 pages worth of information in 3 days?!" Rin shrugged.

"Schools gonna get harder and harder everyday you know... Oh, by the way," the blonde gestures to her best friends skirt,"you might wanna get a longer skirt. I am this"-Rin made an okay sign-"this close to seeing your underwear. " Miki crossed her arms childishly.

"But your fingers are touching."

"Exactly."

"Hmph." Rin sighed.

"Someday, you're gonna get dress-coded..." Miki pouted cheekily.

"Oh well, it won't be that bad." She rested her head onto her palm.

"I wonder when your gonna stop playing with guys." Rin spoke lightheartedly.

"Why should I? It's not like they mind anyway."

"Well...yeah."

"Anywayy," Miki said, stretching the y, "Did you receive your PT* score yet?"

"What?"

"Your PT score."

"Oh yeah."

"So.."

"Yup." Rin chirped. That was a bad move. A gasp faltered out of the redheads mouth.

"Really? Oh my gosh," Miki sprang up at Rin,"So? Tell me! Are we gonna stay together this year?

Rin shrugged,"I think so. As long as I don't just randomly get switched in the mid-year one."

"I wonder why you in such a low class like me," She questioned,"you're really smart you know."

Rin chuckled,"Oh really? Then why am I in here? Miki playfully hit her,"That's what I'm asking!"

Rin snorted and Miki laughed.

"Sure sure."

A repetitive bleak sound resonated from Miki's cherry red phone. Rin glanced at it a bit surprised, thinking if she had an arrangement to meet up with someone. Most likely a guy, though Rin didn't resent her for that. It was her way of coping anyway (though Rin secretly thought she had fun with it sometimes.)

"Oh. I forgot about that...oops," She grinned innocently, "I gotta go Rinners."

"Where're you going?"

"Ditching school. I'm not gonna take that history test. Plus I have to leave early, so the teachers don't catch me." Miki gave her a wink.

"See you." Rin smiled.

"See ya. Now don't say anything else because I feel like I always must reply and I gotta go. Ciao."

Miki slid off the bench and exited out of the cafeteria, leaving Rin to do whatever she pleased.

* * *

Rin glanced around the room uninterested, and stepped over to the vending machine to buy a bag of chips. Specifically potato chips because, well, they tasted good. As in not-cardboard-like. School food was terrible either way no matter what the debate was. Make it healthy with all those minerals and nutrients- tastes like cardboard. Make it packed with oil and sugar- tastes like cardboard, regardless. It was like the bambino curse or whatever. She inserted a dollar into the machine, but it spit it back- onto the ground.

Rin reached down and grabbed the dollar so swiftly that her knuckles scratched. Tiny cuts marked the porcelain colored hand, pooling small pools of blood- seeming like an awful lot due to the contrast of the skin and blood. It dripped onto her uniform when she turned her palm over, then Rin screwed it all by wiping it her skirt. What if she gets an infection? We'll never know.

She ran the bill along the machine's edge, killing all the creases. Artificial light rained from the ceiling as Rin held it up to check for more creases, then inserted it once again, while furiously glaring at the machine with a look that said work I'll bash your head in. A few seconds later it spat it out again.

Rin lifted her foot, leveraging most of her weight onto her dominant side. In full frustration, she kicked the glistening side of the machine in, delivering a mound of bags tumbling outside. The inside contents had then spread, with chip bags being pushed outside with heavy cans of soda. Among the mess was an intact bar of ice cream, which piqued Rin's interest. She bent down and took it by the stick, until hearing a high pitched scream.

"MYAAAAAAAA!"

Rin looked over to her side to find a screaming Kaito, not just a Kaito- a screaming Kaito. Which was either utterly odd or extremely hilarious. He was like a screaming baby goat. The ones with the sad twinkling eyes crying out for it's momma- except that apparently the ice cream was his-

Rin froze and thought.  
 _...  
Wait  
Kaito = baby goat crying out for momma  
Kaito = crying out for ice cream  
Ice cream = momma  
But isn't that like eating his...?_

Rin didn't think any further.

"NOOOOO!"

He charged toward Rin, but to no avail cough clumsy cough Kaito slipped on a soda can and fell with an _OMPH!_ onto the floor. It was a marvelous sight. His face looked purely shocked and naive as he slipped with his arms outstretched. Then BAM! He fell face first.

(Like a Kaito)

Meanwhile Rin just stood there laughing her butt off. She clutched her sides in pain, and then opened her ice cream bar. The brand was quite expensive, like those Magnum commercials, which always make sure that some beautiful hot lady was always in it- how did she bite that bar with her teeth anyway?! Rin would probably -first of all- to try not to die after sinking a millimeter of teeth into it. Molars are probably the most useful in Rin's opinion.

Kaito sobbed,"Ice cream..."

"Yo, Kaitooooo." A singsong voice rang out from the hallway. Rin turned head, eyes widened. Before they could step inside, she ran behind the vending machine. A couple of the Elites strode inside eyeing their fallen friend.

"What are you doing." Gumi questioned in a monotone voice. She stared blankly down at Kaito.

"My ice cream..."

Meiko stared down viciously at him, as if he was the prey and she was the predator. Kaito quivered in her gaze, got up, and shut up. The rest of their group walked inside. Rin noticed that Len wasn't there. _That antisocial mess of a kid must be studying in class like a good little boy_ she concluded.

Gakupo looked down at the mess,"What's happeni-," Mikuo sprinted in and kicked him down.

"OH MY LEEKS FREE FOOD!"

The next couple minutes consist of Mikuo stuffing the mass of prepackaged food into his backpack, who was stopped when Miku whacked the back of his head with a leek. He clutched his head while groaning.

"OWIEEE! What'd you do that for?!" He pouted at Miku, who quickly started a cheerful conversation with Gumi as if nothing happened.

"Meanie."

And there was Rin, who was uncomfortably wedged in between the wall and vending machine, if you haven't forgotten. All she needed was for Luka to move a bit, and then she could ninja her way out of here.

Finally, after centuries of waiting... She finally, finally

Haha no just kidding, Luka never did move.

Rin was getting antsy, and felt like she could just morph into the wall. _Why…_ Rin cried out silently.

"Hey Luka," Gakupo huskily called to her (rather failing at doing it Rin thought),"I could buy you a fancy tuna roll- in exchange for a night together..." He smiled at her creepily.

She stared ahead of her, not paying an ounce of attention to the eggplant's face, who retaliated by inching closer and closer to her, earning him the usual. Rin knew there was around a 50% chance of Luka winning and 50% chance of Gakupo winning- Rin silently betted that Luka would win.

"Pervert." Luka stepped forward, with extreme annoyance in her flaming eyes. Her long legs were flying perfectly in the air to roundhouse kick him, but was blocked by him (sadly, Rin kinda did want to see Gakupo get pummeled) who grabbed her legs and lifted her up. Such a cute moment for the two. It was a flash of impulse at this moment because Rin saw this and took the opportunity to

1)GET THE

2)HELL

3)OUTTA THERE!

As if it wasn't obvious enough.

She slipped over the wiring and clutched the side of the doorway, swinging her body swiftly out into the hall, and up the stairway. (Not to mention she felt like she screwed up horribly but still felt like she was the best ninja in the world cough what cough.) Meanwhile, Gakupo did a double take.

He could've sworn he saw something, but focused back to the pink beauty when she punched his jaw.

* * *

Rin ran up the stairs, unable to risk the chance of running into one of the Elites again. The blonde composed herself, wiping the sweat from her face, and started walking towards the elevator. She pressed the elevator button.

The doorway opened, and Rin stepped inside. Inside the elevator was pretty fancy, the walls were covered in a leather-like material (possibly synthetic leather, probably. But she doubted it, the best for the best school. Rin hadn't forgotten she attended the top school in Japan. And one extremely competitive too.) Plus the carpet was stitched in an intricate, vintage pattern. Technically the whole school's flooring was carpet, so that wasn't really a good example.

She double tapped the roof button before leaning against the wall and watching the doorway close. Rin moved her view after hearing a soft grunt, and almost screamed in shock, apparently failing to notice another person in the same area as her.

In the corner of the elevator, was a tall boy with a head of mussed up flaxen hair, looking impatient and a bit worried. Said person wore a crisp, clean navy jacket, contrasting greatly with the bright white of his shirt (the lapels made him look extremely good looking too.) Rin looked a bit more at him in detail, analyzing him, the boy had clear skin and sparkling blue eyes. He didn't have much build to him, but he looked quite slim an-

 _I should stop checking him out._ Rin realized.

Rin stalked him through the reflection on the button box thing (she didn't know, nor cared to know) watching the way he moved and the tussle of his hair.  
Man was he sexy.

Of course, she didn't care mostly about aesthetic qualities as much as what people were really like, truth was that Rin picked up this perverted habit from Miki, (bruh why) and when unable to get rid of it, she gave up and oogled at guys. It might've been hormones, so the perverted instinct would have been unhealthy to resist (plus the fact she enjoyed checking out good-looking guys.)

In the midst of Rin checking him out, a catchy song broke the silence of the two. He dug into his pocket and raised a shiny phone up to his ear.  
She also had to admit that his ears looked pretty dang nice.

"Hello?"

She couldn't really hear anything, nevertheless, she hears some strangely familiar voices, earning mister good-looking a queer look from Rin. He got embarrassed and retaliated into the phone. There were a couple more bits of chatter until she heard his name. Rin's mind went blank, and then gradually...

Wait.

Len? Rin thought.

As in Len Kagamine?

He slid the phone back into his pocket, and composed himself. Meanwhile Rin was trying not to freak out because, one:

This person in this enclosed space is Len Kagamine

Two:

This person is Len Kagamine who is GOOD LOOKING

And three:

This person is currently hunting her down.

Rin wondered what she ever did to get this kind of bad luck. She also realized that she didn't even catch on to the fact he was Len Kagamine. The last and first time she saw him was before the first day of school, but they didn't even talk! Len was the only student to get a full, clean score on the entrance test. Kid were buzzing before school even started. Before school began that day, Rin recalled him with these thick lens glasses and messy hair. The glasses were pretty stylish though. His chauffeur told him, "Stay the focused and have fun Len. Your mother and father are quite busy today. They'll be here tomorrow," then he just nodded happily grinning, telling his driver to have a good day and stay safe. Meanwhile, Rin thought, "What kind of good hearted, innocent person would attend this place."

And now back to the news.

She looked at the very same person and thought _What the hell happened_. Maybe she should make casual conversation with him, she knew that she was pretty dang fabulous, it wouldn't be hard to make him laugh (unless he was a butt now.) Rin flickered her eyes to him, which was surprisingly hard because of her cough "naturally" born reflex to immediately look away at extremely alluring boys. Did she want them to think she was checking them out? Rin always did look at them but she wasn't going to let them know that either way.

Len flickered his eyes to her in reply, and she opened her lips slightly to just nonchalantly spew out her joke-of-a-joke.

A bleak crack reverberated throughout the elevator, leaving Rin to fall back aside on the wall. She braced herself, pushing on the sides of the corner, not allowing the gravity and force to push her down. Unluckily for Len, he already toppled down to the ground, belting out a quick gasp. The elevator shook in all directions, creating a mass of loud noise, where the screeches echoed throughout every bit of regression into the depths.

Rin wasn't going to really hold on really longer, the fright and the heightening level of sound loosened her up. It was like a parade of cats screaming at her, like that one time her neighborhood's kids made a parade with their cats...all they really did was seat them in some wagons and run around. That was it, basically. Len, on the other hand, was almost about to get a grip, though he was better off staying on the ground. Somehow, this person rolled himself to the wall and stayed stable enough. He clenched his teeth and lunged for the handle.

However, Len was jerked violently back to the ground. The elevator stopped abruptly, ending with a bang.

Rin composed herself as Len stumbled up. His tussles of hair went everywhere, giving him a bit of wild flair, and his eyes darted around cautiously as he propped himself on the wall.

"...Nice friends you got there."

Len looked at Rin.

* * *

Author's note: I'm so so so so tired, er, sorry that, well, um, coughMONTHSDELAYcough.

Haha okay...I'm not the only one -stare off at a mess of other authors-

Lol just kidding I won't try to divert the hate onto other people, haha. If you haven't realized that then forget what I said. Anyway, I really want to sleep. I cri bruh.

I should really develop the other character's personalities. -sigh- WHERE IS THAT BUTTON THAT MAKES THE LINES. I can't wait until I have enough time to write the next chapter. or inspiration. RinxLen guys, they're so cute.

*PT stands for Placement test because I didn't like repeating that.  
Please R&R!


End file.
